There goes my life
by OrangeBlossom001
Summary: At the young age of 17, Light must now deal with something he never quite thought was possible; being pregnant. Warnings inside. LxLight.


**WARNING: ****THIS FIC CONTAINS MPREG, YAOI, AND POSSIBALLY SOME FUTURE LEMONS. IF THIS ISN'T FOR YOU, CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. **** If your under 18, I'm not gonna stop you. Hell, I myself am under 18. So feel free. But if your under 13, you probably should turn back. **

**Declaimer: I (sadly) own nothing. No, really. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Takes place somewhere around where Light loses his memories (Isn't that how it always is) **

Light woke to a sharp feeling in his gut, startling him out of his uneasy sleep. Eyes coming into focus, he ripped back the covers of his sheets and stumbled out of bed. Dragging his chained partner along with him, he quickly bolted to the bathroom. Once there, he crumpled to his knees on the black and white tiled floor before the toilet bowl.

"Light….that's the tenth time in the past week. You should see a doctor." Came the sleepy voice of his partner. Normally the man was a total insomniac, but even he got annoyed when his sleep (that only consisted of two hours) was disturbed.

"Shut up. I don't need a doctor." Light panted before vomiting yet again.

Ryuzaki closed his eyes and sighed. He calmly walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water. Light gratefully sat up and accepted it.

"Thanks."

Ryuzaki nodded and turned away. This wasn't like Light. For two weeks, Light had been waking up in the middle of the night, throwing up his dinner. Also, his mood had been crazier than usual. Placing his thumb to his lips, he pondered it all. Light usually did have sudden mood swings, but that could be passed off as normal teenage behavior. This wasn't right.

Light stood up, wiping his mouth clean on a towel. He knew his sickness was bothering Ryuzaki, but it wasn't like he could do anything. He felt a rather sudden tug on the chain, and was led back into the bedroom.

They both climbed back under the sheets, facing away from each other. Ryuzaki still had his thumb held to his lips, trying to figure out what was making Light so ill. Shrugging it off, he decided that he'd call a doctor first thing tomorrow. With another tug on the chain that connected them both, they drifted off to sleep.

"I told you last night, Ryuzaki. I don't need a doctor."

The task force sat at their usual places in the room, passing notes on the case to one another. Light and Ryuzaki sat together at their own desks, whispering furiously together.

"I disagree, Light-kun. You have been ill for the past two weeks. As my suspect, I should be concerned for your wellbeing." Ryuzaki said simply, earning a growl from Light.

"Whatever happened to me being your friend?"

Ryuzaki shrugged and picked up his cell. Light only sighed. "Fine, have it your way Ryuzaki."

It wasn't until after working hours that the doctor showed up. Everyone besides Ryuzaki, Light and Watari had gone home for the night, as usual. They'd all been tired from the days work to be bothered about what L and Light got up to. With a final goodnight to Light from his father, the two had prepared for the arrival of their guest.

Light was still complaining when the man entered the threshold. He cast Ryuzaki a weary glance before following the man to Watari's personal infirmary. With a sudden halt on the handcuffs, Light looked back around and was surprised to see Ryuzaki taking them off. Seeing Lights shock, Ryuzaki gave him a small smile.

"Doctor/ Patient confidentiality, Light. Not even I can come between that….For now."

With one last smirk from the great detective, Light snapped shut the door behind him angrily.

"Can you please change into this hospital gown? It'll make things much easier." The doctor asked once they were inside while looking over Lights file. Light gave him a small nod of his head, and left to go into the small bathroom.

"Stupid Ryuzaki." He muttered to himself as he changed. The whole thing was ridiculous. He hadn't been sick since he was Nine years old. It was probably something stupid, like a bug. But still, a bug didn't explain his behavior. Not to mention how he had sudden odd cravings for food, or how he felt sick just by smelling certain things. It didn't make sense, and although he would never admit it; perhaps L was right.

When he walked back into the infirmary, the doctor smiled at him kindly. Light took a seat on the white hospital bed and waited for the man to begin. "Light, was it? My name is doctor Greenbrack. Shall we begin then?"

The teen only nodded, not interested in the slightest.

"Alright now, so Ryuzaki tells me that you've been experiencing some rather odd symptoms, correct? For example; Nausea, increase of appetite, strange cravings ect. Am I right so far?"

Light rubbed his forehead wearily "Yes." He would have given a great deal just to be far away from there as possible. Doctors, Hospitals, nurses, whatever- it all annoyed him. There was no sense of privacy, and everything was far to sterilized. He knew the purpose of the room having to be sterilized- it just didn't mean he liked it.

"It is all rather odd, isn't it? Well, we should start off with a few tests." Said the doctor happily, reaching over for his tools. Light only sighed, brushing a hand through his brunette locks.

After taking what seemed to be a dozen tests, Light felt exhausted. Never before in his life had he answered so many private questions- save for L's interrogations. But even they had his limits. He'd given blood samples as well as urine samples, only to feel tired afterwards. He knew it shouldn't have been that exhausting, yet he felt so sleepy.

"So, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse? Asked Greenbrack, looking at him expectantly.

At this, Light flushed red. His eyes widened and he glared at the man before him. "How is that important?" He asked sharply.

"Well, you could have an S.T.D or something more serious, and it's important for us to find out how you got it and what it is. Giving us this information could help us figure out what's going on with your body." Dr. Greenbrack said simply, a kind smile on his face. Light just scowled before answering.

"About three weeks ago."

The doctor nodded understandably and scribbled down a note.

"And was it with a man or woman?"

Light was practically seething. This was what he meant when there was 'No privacy.'

"I really don't see the importance of that question, Dr. Greenbrack." Light said flatly, frowning angrily. The doctor only raised his eyebrows and smiled wider. "Do we have to go over this again, Mr. Yagami?"

Light glared for a moment longer and looked away. Quietly, the doctor heard him mutter "Man". He then scribbled down the last note before standing.

"Well, Mr. Yagami, I'll soon be in touch with your results. In the mean time, I advise that you take things slow and easy. Good-bye."

Always polite- Light gave him a small smile and bid goodbye, watching as the doctor left the room. He then angrily grabbed the hem of his hospital gown and ripped it over his head. There was a knock on the door just as he was pulling on his pants. He didn't bother to answer- it was obvious L wouldn't leave him alone for very long at all.

"So, how did it go?" The raven asked quietly as he watched the half naked teen before him. This wasn't the first time Ryuzaki had seen the brunette like this, in fact- He'd seen more. The teen only shrugged. "I don't know. I don't get the results until later on I guess." Ryuzaki nodded, his thumb held to his lips.

Ryuzaki stared at Light, completely caught by surprise. He hardly dared to believe what he was seeing. Surely this was one of those rare, once in a life time moments. Finding his voice, he asked his companion quietly; "Light, what are you eating?"

"What does it look like?" Light snapped, suddenly defensive. "Don't you know what a Jam doenut is?"

The next morning the task force found themselves (once again) in front of their monitors, staring blankly at the screens as they scanned for information. Breakfast was a variety of foods to choose from, all of which Watari prepared.

"Yes, I know what a Jam Doenut is. I should have been more pacific. Light, _why are you eating a jam doenut?" _

"Oh what, is that a crime now? Geeze Ryuzaki, I _must _be Kira. Only Kira eats jam doenuts." Light said sarcastically, his voice rising slightly. Other members of the force glanced over to see what the commotion was about.

"Light, you never eat Jam Doenuts. Or anything sweet for that matter." Ryuzaki said simply, his thumb again at his lips.

"And?"

"…Never mind…." Ryuzaki muttered and turned back to his work, watching the teen out the corner of his eyes. Light gave a triumphant smirk and when back to his food, leaving the world famous detective to his work.

Light's admiration for the detective had grown in the few weeks they'd been chained together, forming into something more like a crush. He had no idea if the man felt anything similar towards him, but that didn't matter. He often found himself leaning a bit _too_ close to Ryuzaki. Always trying to have some form of contact with the raven.

Three weeks back, Light found himself naked under the sheets with the very man he admired. He'd been confused, nervous and uneasy, but he still didn't stop Ryuzaki from continuing. He could have said something, but chose not to, the intensity of the moment clouding his judgments and thoughts. At 17 years old, he'd allowed himself to be taken for the first time by a man.

Naturally, the pair of them never spoke of that intimate moment again, and went back to sleeping away from each other. Light could only conclude that Ryuzaki was stressed, and chose to relive that stress out on Light. In all honesty, Light didn't mind at all.

But know Light was curious. Ryuzaki seemed genuinely concerned for his health. Perhaps he only cared because he was his suspect. But maybe, just maybe it was something more. It was all too confusing for the young teen. It didn't help that his emotions were all over the place for some ungodly explanation.

"Light, when did you say the doctor would be back with your results?" Ryuzaki asked with his toes curling slightly. Light's head fell and landed on the desk with a thump. Groaning, he turned his head to the side. "Why are you so curious?"

Ryuzaki's eyes flickered away from his monitor to study the boy. "Light-Kun, are you tired?" Light scowled at him before responding. "No fair Ryuzaki, I asked you a question first."

"Ah, but Light-Kun, you see; I am the detective. And you are the suspect. Therefore, I have the right to ask you as many questions as I please."

"Yeah? Well since I'm the suspect, I have the right not to answer as many questions you ask, Ryuzaki." Light shot back, turning his head away. Ryuzaki only shrugged and turned away yet again. "Have it your way, Light-kun."

'He seems to be becoming more and more irritable. Perhaps this has something to do with Kira… or maybe I'm just working him too hard again.' Ryuzaki pondered, watching Light attempt to balance a pencil on his forefinger.

As the day progressed on, Ryuzaki found himself becoming more and more annoyed with Light. It seemed every 10 minutes, he wanted something to eat, or something to do, Or go to the bathroom or turn the temperature down. Biting down hard on his thumb, Ryuzaki tried hard to ignore the teen, but it was hard when you were chained to him and had to follow him around too. It wasn't until Light stood for the 25th time that Ryuzaki put his foot down.

"Light, sit down. By the looks of it, you've done less work than Matsuda." He snapped, ignoring Matsuda's shout of "Hey!"

"It's not my fault this place is so boring. I just want to get up and stretch my legs for a bit, Ryuzaki. We can't all be like you!" Light whined, his voice a higher octave than usual.

Ryuzaki froze.

Never once before had he heard Light _whine. _Sure, he could be bitchy and arrogant, but never had he whined before. Light didn't seem to notice anything, and continued on with complaining. Ryuzaki gave Light a once over. He appeared to be feeling fine, other than his usual annoying teen self. But something was off. He wondered if this was all part of the boys strange illness.

When Light suddenly broke off in mid complaint, Ryuzaki turned his attention back on him, only to be forcefully tugged out of the room towards the bathroom.

Soichiro, too, watched his son's mad dash out of the room. Frowning, he turned to Watari for answers. "Lights ill?" He asked.

"Must have been something he ate, sir." The old man said simply before returning back to the kitchen.

In the bathroom, Ryuzaki stared at Light insensitively with his face hidden inside the toilet bowl, making awful retching noises. He pinched the bridge of his nose in between his two fingers. "Are you alright?" was his only question.

"Yeah," Light panted "No thanks to you."

Light's body tensed again as he prepared to vomit for another time. Ryuzaki only watched quietly, his face impassive.

"You know, that's kinda creepy." Light muttered as he stood up from the floor and flushed the toilets containments away. Ryuzaki only raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you staring at me while I throw up that Jam doenut." Light growled and sauntered off without bothering to brush his teeth. Ryuzaki calmly followed his suspect and chain, allowing Light to lead the way.

"Why are you acting like such a brat, Light-kun? It's becoming highly annoying." He asked when was in earshot of his suspect.

"Really, annoying is it? Gee, maybe you know how I feel being chained to you." Light shot back, his brown eyes flaring angrily. Ryuzaki's eye only twitched slightly in annoyance.

The whole day consisted of the two geniuses bickering over the smallest of things. Ryuzaki knew he was being childish, but that was ne excuse for Lights sudden behavior. Light was known to be childish, but not like this. Not how he practically kicked up a fuss over everything. Try as he might, Ryuzaki couldn't ignore the teen for much longer.

"Watari!" he called once the other members of the task force had left. "Watari!"

"You called, sir?" came Watari's voice from the doorway. Ryuzaki looked away from his computer and over his shoulder just to see the man.

"Do you know if Light's test results have come back?" Ryuzaki asked while biting his thumb softly. Beside him, Light was fast asleep at his own desk. It seemed he'd fallen asleep somewhere along the line. No wonder it had been quieter.

"I'm afraid Dr. Greenbrack hasn't called back yet, sir. Would you like me to call him, sir?" the old man asked politely, watching his charge over the tops of his glasses.

"Yes, please do. In the meantime, I was wondering if you could help me with something else"

"What is it, sir?"

Ryuzaki sighed and glanced over at his suspect. "Can you help me carry Light-kun to bed?"

"Certainly, sir."

**Okay so….um….. how was it? Please be nice, it's my first fanfic! I really did try hard with this, but if some things not right, or maybe it's too fast- please let me know. If you have any suggestions or ideas to help me out here, let me know. **

**Don't flame me, please. I'll just laugh at them, and you'll be making a fool out of yourself- not me. **

**I already have some AMAZING ideas for this fanfic, but as I said any ideas are great. **

**I don't think this is going to be anything like the other Mpregs—I have so many plans!**

**Please, review! **


End file.
